ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon 10: Alien Force
Brandon 10: Alien Force is the second series, following the Brandon 10 legacy, that follows Brandon and his friends as they save the world from even more intergalactic evil. Overview Brandon, now 15 years old, must save the Earth from alien threats once again with the help of his friends and his new Omnitrix which contains the DNA of 10 brand new alien heroes. Episodes Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *Benatic4 *'Sci100' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) *The Jerk is Cool *'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) *'Me' Relax guys, Everything is under control. 04:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *-- Ahmad15, signed this, 21:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! 04:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Scootersfood' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yay *ME RAWKS, ME MAXIMUS, ME MAXIMUS LOO2012 13:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) *I just realized I had never signed my signature XD. The world will end, when people run out of stew. (Wall - Blog - ) 19:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *'IEMR' (Wall - Blog - ) 07:42, April 10, 2013 (UTC) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 04:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPERIOR ALL THE WAY!, '''16:29, September 6, 2013 (UTC) *NA NA NA NA NA NA HATMAN! 12:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) *This... is... Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC) *'Sillyruner' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:08, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *~Flame~ 14:59, January 31, 2014 (UTC) *THIS IS IT'S OVER 9000 22:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) *'I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN!' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:00, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Bob was here. *I Am Finnaly 19:51, May 15, 2014 (UTC) * :D 19:34, January 18, 2015. (UTC) Characters Main Heroes *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Major Villains *The Conqueror *Zonarians *Extreme Bikers Minior Characters See List of Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Aliens ''See List of Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Movies *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us Online Games *Battle Blitz *Earth Invasion *Planetary Defense *Fall of Abraxo *Ultimate Battle *BTFF Fall (Involved In) *BTFF TKO (Involved In) Video Games *Brandon 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror Poll Now that Alien Force has ended, What did you think of the series finale? It was awesome! One of the best endings ever. It was good. I liked it. It was okay. Could have used some work. It was bad. I didn't like it. It was awful! One of the worst endings ever. Gallery Brandon 10 Alien Force Logo.jpg|Brandon 10: Alien Force Logo Brandon 10 - coming soon poster AF.png|Brandon 10: Alien Force Coming Soon Poster (Not Official) Brandon 10 Alien Force Poster.png|Brandon 10: Alien Force Poster SarahandBrandonAFPoster.png|Alien Force Poster with Brandon and Sarah Brandon10AFAliensPoster.png|Alien Force Poster for 4 of Brandon's Aliens Brandon10AFTeamPoster.png|Alien Force Poster Including: Brandon, Sarah and Coco Brandon10AFThemeScene15.png|The Team in the Theme Song Brandon10AFThemeLogo.png|Brandon 10: Alien Force Logo in Theme Song Brandon10AFPoster.png|Brandon 10: Alien Force 2nd Anniversary Tribute Poster Category:Series Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Sequels Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Fantasy